


If Wishes Were Horses

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious, Season/Series 01, Seduction, avoiding, lusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian didn't realize that the one that he was lusting after was Garak. After a incident mishap, could the two be able to remain friends or will they continue their relationship more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Wishes Were Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek DS9
> 
> Timeline: This chapter is set during the episode "If Wishes Were Horses..."
> 
> Author's notes: I found the transcript for the episode, online. Go to google and search for Chakoteya and it should be the first website. Kudos for the website! So I hadn't written anything for DS9 for quite awhile and I got this idea from re-watching the episode. Took me like 2 hrs to write this first chapter. I added more Garak into the episode instead of Jadzia (you'll see what I mean). Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I hope you guys like the story!

"Julian, you are a wonderful friend. I enjoy the time we spend together," Jadzia said as she was staring at Julian from across the table.

Julian sighed, "Stop. You're driving a stake through my heart," he says.

Jadzia shook her head as she suddenly looks up. "Or perhaps it isn't me that you're after, doctor," she said as she gestured to someone.

Julian turns as he saw Garak talking with Quark. He then turns back to look at Jadiza who was grinning, he splutters. "What! No! Garak is a Cardassian, Jadiza. Had you forgotten that?" He hissed.

Jadzia grins, "You didn't deny it either. You just said that his a Cardassian but you didn't say anything about him being male," she said.

Julian was horrified thinking that Jadiza would think that he would find Garak attractive and not her. "Jadiza, wait a minute..." he began but was interrupted.

"I can't help but overhearing your conversation," the voice said as Julian looks up and saw Garak standing before them with a kanar in his hand.

Jadzia smiles at Garak as she stood up, "I need to get to Ops anyway. Why not try a high-pitched sonic shower? It'll make you feel better," she suggested.

Julian huffed, "No it won't," he said as Jadzia leaves and Garak took her seat across from Julian who smiled at him.

\-----------

"So Doctor, what's this all about?" Garak asked intrigued as soon as Jadzia left.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Julian replies a bit too quickly.

"Oh come on doctor. Unlike humans, Cardassian's have wonderful hearing even from across the room," Garak said.

Julian froze, "Do they?" He asked.

"Oh yes. I heard my name once or twice from your conversation. Do you still not trust me, doctor? Is this about trust?" Garak asked.

"Yes it is," Julian lies but he fidgeted when he said it.

Garak raises an eyebrow, "We've been having lunch for quite awhile now and you still don't trust me?" He asked.

"Well...You're a Cardassian, Garak. You're still lying some stuff that I don't know about. I mean, why not go back to Cardassia? Why stay here and be the only exile one?" Julian asked.

Garak laugh as Julian was bemused. "My dear doctor, I will tell you everything but now isn't the time," he said.

Julian sighed, "When?" He asked.

"In due time, my dear doctor," Garak said giving him a mischievousness smile as Julian shook his head.

\----------

"Shit, please Garak. More..." Julian mutters.

"In due time, my dear doctor. But you have to bare with me as you have been a very naughty boy..." Dream Garak said.

Julian whimpers in his sleep when he suddenly felt a pair of hands stroking him. He wakes up suddenly. "Garak!" He screeched in surprised.

"Hello, Julian," Garak replies with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Julian stammers.

"Watching you. Waiting for you to wake up," Garak said.

"I'm awake," Julian replies as he quickly grabs the tricorder.

"Is something wrong?" Garak asked worriedly.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," he said as Garak kisses him and Julian screeched again. "It must be this Larosian virus that's been going around. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Wonderful..." Garak replies as he continues kissing Julian as he had given up on pushing him away.

"No fever. It must be me. It must be me. Must be an allergic reaction to the replicated antipasto I had at lunch. Perhaps I must be hallucinating," Julian said.

"Why are you fighting this?" Garak asked.

"Why am I fighting this? I have no good answer to that question," Julian said as he leans towards Garak to kiss him.

Just then, Kira's voice came over through the combadge. "All senior officers report to Ops immediately."

Julian sat up quickly from his bed, "Okay I get it. Very funny. Did Jadzia put you up to this? She's the only one that possibly knows about my attraction to you," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Garak replies.

Julian glares at him as he was putting on his boots. "Senior officers reports to Ops. We walk in, everybody has a good laugh at my expense," he said angrily.

"This is not a joke, Julian," Garak said.

Julian huffed, "We'll see."

\------------

When Julian and Garak stepped out from the turbolift and unto the promenade to cross the other turbolift to head to Ops, Julian countered the real Garak and to his surprise, he saw a doppelganger of himself standing beside him.

"Doctor, I was just coming to see you," Garak said as he was looking at his other self that was beside Julian.

"I was just on my way to Ops to see what's going on," Julian replies as the Garak beside him began to cling onto him. Julian sighed annoyed, "I'm pretty sure that you aren't the real Garak," he shot at him.

"So? You like me this way anyway," Garak 2 replies as he leans in to kiss Julian behind his ear making Julian shiver.

The real Garak watches bemused, "I had no idea you felt that way about me," he said.

"I would say the same for you," Julian said gesturing to his double.

"Mmm, yes. Perhaps we should go to Ops? I would like to see for myself on what's going on," Garak said.

"Senior officers only, remember?" Julian asked as he slightly pushes Garak 2 away from him.

"Even so, I should probably be there in case the commander is wondering why I'm there in the first place," Garak said inclining to Garak 2 as Julian 2 hugs Garak from behind.

"Let's go, I'm already late as it is," Julian said and the group left for Ops.

\----------

"Mr. Garak? Dr. Bashir? Why is there two of you?" Sisko asked looking back and forth as soon as Garak and Julian stepped into Ops.

"That's why we are here, sir. Garak ran into me in the promenade and he wants to see what's going on," Julian explained.

"I understand but Mr. Garak, this is a senior officer meeting," Sisko said.

"So? My doppelganger is here and he won't leave Dr. Bashir's side. Does that make any difference with me?" Garak asked.

Sisko sighed annoyed, "Very well. I trust you don't breathe a word to this to anyone except us," he said.

"Of course," Garak said nodding as Julian 2 kissed his ear making him shudder.

"I'm gonna be sick," Miles mutters where he was standing at his station.

"I told you that he was the one," Jadzia's voice suddenly said startling Julian.

"Jadzia!" Julian exclaims as Garak 2 hugs him and was staring at Jadiza with a weary look.

"Is this bitch bothering you?" He asked making everyone stare at him surprise.

"I, uh..." Julian stammers.

Before Jadzia could say anything, Sisko pipes up: "Enough of this. We don't have much enough time. Could this be related to the increase thoron emissions in the plasma field?" He asked as everyone began to discuss on what's going on.


	2. Cardassians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is based off the episode "Cardassians" with a few twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek DS9
> 
> Timeline: It takes place during the episode "Cardassians."
> 
> Author's notes: I found the transcript for the episode, online. Go to google and search for Chakoteya and it should be the first website. Kudos for the website! I hope everyone is enjoying this story as I am! I bought the limited edition cd of deep space nine in la la land's website just now! I can't wait for it to come! The $60 would be worth it!

It's been months since the incident with their imaginations. Julian Bashir had been avoiding Garak and not taking his usual routes and Garak had been the same. There was one or two concurrences when their eyes met in the promenade, but the other would just turned away and go the other away around.

It was now high time that this childish act should stop. It was lunch time as Julian took his break from the infirmary and was looking around for a table at the replimat. He saw that all the tables were taken and his eyes stopped roaming around until it landed on a particular table. That one table was holding Garak, who was waiting for his food to arrive.

Julian approaches the table slowly so that he wouldn't startle Garak who was deep in thought. "Mind if I join you?" He asked making Garak turned to see who it was.

"Ah doctor. Please sit," Garak said gesturing to the empty seat.

Julian smiled as he sat down in front of him. "We have to talk about what happened," he said slowly.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Garak lies as he looks around for the Ferengi waiter.

"Garak, you know what I'm talking about. Remember our doppelganger when our imaginations ran wild?" Julian asked.

"It was only our imaginations, doctor. It doesn't mean I'm attractive to you," Garak said.

"What if I told you that I've been avoiding you because I'm attractive to you?" Julian asked as Garak choked on his tea.

"What? You must be joking!" He exclaims.

"I'm certainly not!" Julian replies as he drank his tea.

"I'm much too old for you, doctor. I could be old as your father. And you're drinking Tarkalean tea again, aren't you?" Garak asked.

Julian huffed, "You aren't old, Garak. Yes, and you're drinking Rokassa juice again," he said.

"How'd you know?" Garak asked.

Julian made a face, "The odor is unmistakable."

Garak shook his head in amusement as he and Julian spoke for quite a bit until Garak's eyes landed on someone. "Now there's something you don't see every day," he said.

Julian turns to look as he saw a Bajoran man and Cardassian boy coming into the replimat.

"Don't get any ideas, Garak," Julian warns as Garak ignores him.

"Have a seat. I'll get us all some refreshments," the man said to the boy as he left.

The boy and Garak looked at each other for a long time before Julian said: "That was odd. Do you know him?"

"On the contrary. I've never seen him before in my life," Garak said as he stood up and heads over to their table. "I hope I'm not intruding, but I couldn't help noticing what a handsome young man you have here," he said as Garak rests his hand behind the boy's chair, but the boy turns around as he was obviously frightened by Garak's presence and bit it. Garak yelped in surpirsed as Julian runs over to see Garak's wound while the boy hugs the Bajoran man, shivering in fright.

\----------

"Well, we never finished that conversation we had the other day before we were interrupted," Julian said as he and Garak were in the infirmary.

"Doctor, now is not the time to discuss it," Garak said firmly.

Julian sighed, "At least call me by my given name while we are in private?" He suggested.

Garak hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement, "very well."

"Actually, something good did come out of all of this, Garak," Julian said smiling a bit as Garak raised an eyebrow. "If it hadn't happened, we never would have discovered Rugal's situation. And a bite on the hand is certainly worth saving a boy's life, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

Garak smirked, "I suppose it depends on whose hand. Just joking, Julian," he said.

"Perhaps it might even help Gul Dukat in his efforts to resolve the entire war orphan predicament," Julian said frowning.

"I beg your pardon?" Garak asked bewildered.

"Gul Dukat," Julian repeats, "he called Commander Sisko right after this happened. Apparently he was quite concerned with your well-being. You never mentioned you were friends," Julian said looking at him.

Garak laughed, "You have got to be joking! Dukat and I? Friends? As if! You're more naive then you think, doctor! You said Dukat is doing something about the war orphans?" He asked as his laughter died down.

Julian nodded, "He wants to bring them all home to Bajor," he said, "and call me by my given name, Garak," he said frowning.

"It will take time to get used to, Julian. So, he really wants to bring them home to Bajor?" Garak asked.

"Yes, am I missing something here?" Julian asked.

"Tell me, Julian. Is there a single trait would you ascribe to me and my fellow Cardassians? Would it not be our attention to detail? Do you think we simply forgot about those poor little orphans when we left Bajor? Do you think they simply slipped from our minds? And who would you guess was in charge of the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor?" Garak asked as he was face-to-face with Julian.

\---------

The next few days were hectic for both Julian and Garak. The two of them were concentrating on the mystery of Rugal's whereabout rather than each other. It wasn't until the end that they were finally able to talk to one another and take a break for once. Julian was pleased that the mystery was solved and that he was able to go back to the infirmary.

"Garak," Julian began as he stares at his friend.

"Hmm?" Garak asked as he sipped his drink.

"We need to talk about what happened before all this happened," Julian said. Garak choked on his tea as soon as Julian said it. "Garak! Are you alright?" Julian asked as he had stood up and had went over to his friend's side.

"Yes, I'm alright. I am just surprised that you still want to talk about it. I thought we established that whatever happened that day was our imagination," Garak said as Julian sat back down.

"I said no such thing! I said earlier that I am attractive to you and that is why I've been avoiding you until now," Julian said.

"I forgot we were avoiding each other," Garak mutters but Julian heard him. "Which reminds me, I need to get back to the shop. One of my customers is waiting for her dress to be delivered to her today," he said.

"But Garak, we can't just keep avoiding each other!" Julian exclaimed as he turns to his friend who had stood up and began walking towards his shop.

"I'm sure that I can!" Garak shot back as several of Julian's peers were in the replimat and were staring at the two.

Julian growls in frustration as he watches his friend's retreated back. "Is something wrong, doctor?" Odo's voice asked from behind.

Julian shook his head, "Nothing that I can handle," he said as he had lost his appetite for lunch and went back towards the infirmary. He had to know why Garak is so dead against this. He just had to know! Is it something cultural? Or was it former flame? Julian had no idea but he was determined to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wonder what got Garak so edgy now? The next chapter is possibly going to be "Rivals" possibly, not sure yet. Please give me a shout if you're liking this story! Kudos to those that do!


	3. The Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak reveals something relevant to the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I wanted a background story on why Garak is avoiding Julian in the first place. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed with the results. Anyhow, sorry for any grammar mistakes! Hope you guys enjoy the story! I also bought the CD of Star Trek Deep Space Nine Collection and you could only find it in lalaland record website! The songs are hard to find! I just love listening to it!

Julian Bashir was indeed stressed. He and Miles O'Brien had become fast friends. They had drinks with each other every week in the replimat just like how he was with Garak. Unlike Garak, though, he can talk to Miles whatever it was bothering him. Garak was still avoiding him. Whenever he goes even approximate close or to his shop, Garak would just brushed him aside or even refused to do clothing for him. He was desperate to talk to him but he just didn't know how. And that was how he found himself one day as he was talking with Miles about his complicated situation.

"Why do you even want to date him? His a Cardie! He can't be trusted," Miles said with a huff.

Julian glares at him, "I just don't know what draws me into him. I find him attractive, mysterious, sexiness..." he said before Miles began to choke on his drink.

"I don't need that much information, Julian," Miles said as Julian gave him a apologetic look. "But if you really want to date him, just watch your back. His still a Cardie and can't be trusted. I have my own fair share with Cardassians," he said.

"His in our side, Miles," Julian said frowning.

"We don't know much about him, Julian. Why was he exiled in the first place? What if he does agree with you to be in a relationship and then uses you? You're my friend, Julian, and I don't want to see you hurt. Just watch your back, Julian and I mean it," Miles said as Julian didn't say anything more.

\----------

Julian Bashir was furious with Garak at the moment. It was that stupid implant that was affecting him and he couldn't even bring himself to the infirmary. "Listen to me, Garak. I've had just about enough of your nonsense. Now you're coming back to the infirmary with me," Julian said determined.

"No!" Garak exclaims stubbornly.

"And why ever not?" Julian snaps back.

"You find me attractive, don't you, doctor?" Garak asked staring at him, furiously.

"Now isn't the time to talk about that..." Julian began.

"Now is plenty of time! Do you know why I don't go near you after I found out? Well? Do you?" Garak asked as he circles around Julian.

"I have a hunch that it has something to do with the Obsidian Order or a former flame that ended bad," Julian said.

"Your on the right track, doctor! She was pregnant! Pregnant with my first born child and she was killed by Enabrin Tain! Do you know why?" Garak asked.

"No, I don't," Julian said slowly as he watches and listen to Garak.

"He had said that it was for a good cause! That she was my own true weakness! I had to be my own true self and I can't have anyone standing in the way. She pleaded with me to flee the order and come with her, but did I do it? No! It got her killed for trying to plea with me and my unborn child," Garak explained.

"Garak..."

"Don't you see, doctor. If you enter a relationship with me, you could get yourself killed! I couldn't protect her then, so how could I know to protect you too? Enabrin Tain is still out there and I don't want to lose you," Garak said. "Has it ever occured to you that I might be getting exactly what I deserve?"

"No one deserves this, Garak. I'm going to take out that implant and we will talk about relationships after your treatment," Julian said.

"Oh, please, doctor. I'm suffering enough without having to listen to your smug Federation sympathy. Do you think because we have lunch together once a week, you know me? You couldn't even begin to fathom what I'm capable of," Garak replies.

"I'm a doctor. You're my patient. That's all I need to know."

\-------

A few days later, Julian Bashir found himself inside the home of Enabrin Tain. The two spoke about Garak's health until Julian didn't have anymore questions. "Before I leave, I want to ask you some things that doesn't concern about Garak's health," Julian said.

"Go and ask away. Don't take long as Garak is waiting for you," Enabrin said smiling.

"First of all: Is it true that you killed Garak's former lover and unborn child?" Julian asked.

Enabrin frowned as he looks at Julian, "Nobody knows about that except Garak and myself," he said.

"His a bit insecure about something," Julian explained.

Enabrin nodded, "Yes, it is true that I killed his lover and unborn child but it was for a good cause for the order. You have no idea what it was like back then, doctor. I had to do everything to keep Garak in line," he said.

"One last thing," Julian began as he thought about what to say next.

"Make it brief. Your soon-to-be lover is waiting for you," Enabrin said as he smirked at Julian's surprise face.

"Garak mentioned an old friend of his the other day, a member of the Obsidian Order. I was wondering what happened to him," Julian said.

"Did he give you the name of his friend?" Enabrin asked.

Julian nodded, "He said it was Elim."

\-------

After Julian had treated Garak, he was now eating lunch in the replimat and Garak was resting well in the infirmary. He was alone and he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the voice asking: "May I join you?"

Julian was a bit startled as he looks up and saw Garak. He sighed, "Oh, Garak. So sorry, I was lost in thought," he said.

"I figured that since I've asked you like twice already," Garak replies with a small smile.

"Well, yes you may," Julian said gesturing to the seat in front of him as Garak sat down. "I thought you were suppose to be avoiding me?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes, well, I thought it may be due time to the fact that I told you some of my past," Garak explained.

"I see, and you sneaked out the infirmary to come see me? I'm flattered but you're suppose to be in bed," Julian said sternly.

Garak huffed, "Out of the question. I couldn't stand being cooped up in that dreadful infirmary without you there," he said.

Julian smiled, "Well, I think it's time for you and me to have a talk. Let's say: 2000 hours, my quarters?" He asked.

Garak smiles back in return, "I would like that very much," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? Did you saw what I did there? I skipped some scene and added some new stuff? Give me a shout if you like it! I was thinking of doing the episode "Crossover" for the next chapter, but I couldn't do anything romantic with that episode so I decided to do the epsiode "The Search Part II."


	4. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident after "The Search."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really my best chapter to write. I found the transcript for the episode, online. Go to google and search for Chakoteya and it should be the first website. Kudos for the website! So sorry for any grammar mistakes! It's been 1 week since the last chapter and so, I wanted to give you a little something even though it's not my best.

Julian Bashir was anxious to get back to the station. That simulation felt real to himself and seeing Garak die in front of him was nerve wrecking. He couldn't do anything to save his lover! He had to get onto the runabout before it was too late. The people on the station already knew that he was Garak's lover. The two had shared a kiss in public once or two on the promenade.

Once on the station, Julian was so anxious that he started to leave the runabout before it was docked but Captain Sisko stopped him. He wanted a report on his desk by the end of the day. He knew he was really talking about Odo and Kira since the two weren't in the simulation. However, he needed to know everyone's prospective whereabouts on the founders home-world. He had also told the senior officers that this was a classified mission due to the fact that the changelings was the Dominion.

After that small debrief, the runabout was docked and Julian left before Miles could even stop and ask for a game of racquetball. He found Garak sitting in the replimat, having lunch all by himself. Garak stood up immediately as soon as he saw him, panting for breath. "Love, is everything..." He didn't finished as Julian had grabbed him, pulled him in front of him and kissed him on the lips.

The two didn't stopped kissing until they heard someone clearing their throat. "Excuse me gentleman, but I suggest you take your private affairs elsewhere? This is the replimat," Odo's voice said startling the two.

Julian was the first to break the kiss as he saw that everyone was staring at them. He blushed hotly, "I guess I forgot where I was," he said.

"Just remember doctor: the mission is confidential," Odo said eyeing Garak calmly.

"Of course Constable," Julian said with a small smile as Odo nodded at him before leaving. "I should start on that report," he said.

"Julian..." Garak began as everyone surrounding them resumed eating. Julian stopped to look at him, "want me to come over tonight?" He asked.

Julian smiled as Garak's heart flattered at the sight, "That would be lovely. How about 2000 hours?" He suggested.

"I'll be there," Garak replies and he watches his young lover leave for the Infirmary.

\--------

Later that evening when dinner was eaten, the two were lying on the bed as both were naked. Julian was lying down, staring at his lover as Garak was caressing him all over his body. He had a feeling that Garak knew Julian needed him that night. He needed to feel Garak was there and that the simulation was not real.

"I know the mission is confidential, Julian, but whatever happened to you, I am here," Garak said soothly as he leans towards Julian and kiss him.

The two kiss each other as Garak broke off the kiss and began to kiss downwards. Julian's breathing was becoming erratic and he gasped as he felt Garak took a nipple in his mouth and suck on it. "Garak..." Julian moans.

"Say my name, doctor," Garak teases as he had let go off the nipple.

"Elim..." Julian moaned out.

"Good..." Garak smirked as he leans down to kiss Julian again as Julian writhed before him.

\--------

It has been a few weeks since the simulation incident. Julian was passing by Garak's shop and saw that it was closed. He frowns as he went to the replimat and found his lover there, sitting at their usual table, drinking. "There you are, love. I went past your shop, but it was closed," he said as he sat down.

"Unfortunately business has been a bit slow. For some reason, living under the constant threat of Dominion attack has made people less eager to invest in new clothing. So how was your trip to Klaestron Four? My bed was cold without you," Garak said.

"And I plan to make it up to you," Julian said with a wicked grin, "I want to taste every inch of your body tonight," he whispers only for Garak to hear. Garak blushed at the thought of it. "Anyway, the Klaestrons have developed a burn treatment technology which has to be seen to be believed," Julian said loudly as he leans back in his chair.

"I see," Garak mutters as he looks at his lover, "what time should I come over?" He asked.

"How about 1800 hours? My shift ends at 1700 hours," Julian said.

Garak nodded, "That would be wonderful, my dear," he said with a smile.

\------------

Unfortunately for Garak, he couldn't wait for 1800 hours. He decided to visit his lover in the Infirmary before his shift ended and Julian was surprise to see him. "Is something wrong?" Julian asked worriedly.

"I was wondering if you like to take a stroll with me in the promenade if you're done here," Garak said slowly.

"Actually, all I want now is to end my shift now and be in bed with you," Julian said licking his lips at the Cardassian.

Garak gulped at the sight, "Yes, well... I'm afraid this can't wait until tomorrow. I have urgent news about Major Kira," he said.

\-------

(At the promenade)

"Garak, you have to tell Captain Sisko. If you know anything about Major Kira..." Julian began.

"I know, Julian. It's just that, I will be involve with Cardassians again if I do," Garak said slowly.

"Is that a bad thing? I thought your dream was to go back home?" Julian asked.

"Julian, you have no idea what the Obsidian Order will do. Major Kira is in deep trouble," Garak said.

Julian stopped walking as he looked at his lover, "If it's not for Major Kira, then do it for me. Major Kira is my friend," he said.

Garak sighed as he knew he couldn't refuse his lover's request due to Julian's pleading look.

\---------

"Well? What did Captain Sisko and the Constable say?" Julian asked eagerly as soon as he stepped inside Garak's shop.

"I will be leaving with them on the Defiant tomorrow. I'm just cleaning up here in the mean time," Garak explained.

Julian frowns, "Maybe I should come with you in case Major Kira is hurt?" He asked.

"No!" Garak exclaims startling Julian, "stay here where I know that you're safe. Unless Captain Sisko says otherwise," he added.

"Well, do you want to stay the night in my place? We were suppose to have dinner at 1800 hours, but seeing the time as 2130 hours..." Julian said.

"That would be delightful, my dear. Let me just finish up here and I'll come with you," Garak said with a small smile.

"Of course," Julian said nodding as he watches Garak with a fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, How do you guys like it? I know it's short, but it's something, right? Next episodes I might use is probably "Civil Defense" and after "Past Tense Part 2." Give me a shout out if you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter that I might be using is probably going to be "Cardassians." Be on the lookout for the next chapter! And yes, I am still writing my Transformers fic but as you can see, I am back into his fandom again. Please look at my story status's in my DeviantART. I have penname there and it is SamPrimeWitWicky.


End file.
